<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Даже боги by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885151">Даже боги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021'>WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кая скоро умрёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q7: спецквест | божественное, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Даже боги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста — божественное.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="krasnaya">Кая скоро умрёт.</p><p class="krasnaya">Зено чувствует это в её ослабевшем дыхании, в участившемся кашле, в тенях под глазами, день ото дня становящихся глубже. В улыбке, во взгляде, в холодных ладонях, которые не отогреть ни растопленным не по-летнему очагом, ни дыханием. Зено видит и может лишь продолжать наблюдать, как она угасает. Стремительно — с каждым восходом и каждым закатом. И ничего с этим не поделать, никак не исправить. И она это знает.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Пообещай мне, — говорит Кая — такая слабая, такая сильная, — больше не забывать своё имя, ладно?</p><p class="krasnaya">Она красивая, несмотря на болезнь. Она честная. Мудрая. Невероятная.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Обещаю, — кивает Зено и улыбается. И хочет плакать.</p><p class="krasnaya">За окном лето — буйное, яркое, полное птичьего щебета, зелени, запаха трав и цветов. Кая держит в ладонях горячую чашку бульона и кутается в большое тёплое одеяло — Зено отдал за него всё отложенное на чёрный день. Потому что чернее уже не станет, пока не придёт время вновь отсчитывать годы, а там и столетия одному.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Сходим завтра к реке? — Кая знает, что беречь силы уже бесполезно.</p><p class="krasnaya">И он соглашается, признавая её правоту.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Обязательно. Там сейчас хорошо — лотосы зацвели. Тебе понравится: столько их ещё не было.</p><p class="krasnaya">Кая светло улыбается, ставит на пол почти не тронутую чашку и с тихим вздохом ложится, закрыв глаза.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Знаешь, — говорит она, когда Зено садится рядом и осторожно касается её ладони, — раньше я думала, что умирать будет страшно. Но теперь нет, всё в порядке. Однажды все умирают.</p><p class="krasnaya">Она действительно в это верит: её голос чист и спокоен — ни сожаления, но сомнений. Она права. От начала и до конца, от созидания мира и до того дня, когда всё неизбежно обратится прахом. Кроме единственного существа, не подвластного ни болезням, ни ранам, ни времени.</p><p class="krasnaya">Зено хочется взвыть старой рехнувшейся больной собакой, и он закрывает глаза, заставляя себя проглотить неродившийся звук. Сейрю тоже когда-то был прав. Когда назвал дар божественной драконьей крови проклятием.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Даже боги, — вдруг шепчет Кая.</p><p class="krasnaya">И Зено вздрагивает. Смотрит на неё пристально, непонимающе, почти с ужасом — может ли быть, что она…</p><p class="krasnaya">Кая ласково улыбается.</p><p class="krasnaya">…слышала? Тогда, ночью, когда он кричал в бескрайнее, безучастное, вечное ночное небо мольбы и проклятия?</p><p class="krasnaya">— Даже боги в конце концов умирают, — Кая видит его удивление и поясняет. И тихо неловко смеётся и пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, почему я так думаю. Просто кажется, что это правильно. Никто не вечен, разве не так?</p><p class="krasnaya">За окном лето полнится солнцем и ветром и кажется нескончаемым.</p><p class="krasnaya">Как мир. Как боги. Как Зено.</p><p class="krasnaya">Кая смотрит на него из глубин одеяла и своего невозможного понимания.</p><p class="krasnaya">Зено кивает. И улыбается сквозь желание закричать.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Да, всё правильно. Я согласен.</p><p class="krasnaya">Кая чуть слышно смеётся, накрыв его руку прохладной (прохладной, а не холодной!) ладонью. И Зено всё ещё хочется плакать.</p><p class="krasnaya">Но может быть. Всё-таки. Уже не так.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">КОД</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q7"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i3.lensdump.com/i/IEITPP.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>